


starstruck

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Halfway between Coruscant and Naboo, something goes wrong.Or: Rabé is dertemined to find her way back to the queen (and Sabé).





	starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> [title src.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4vvq2RERQ0)

 

 

 

 

 

Halfway between Coruscant and Naboo, something goes wrong.

The Jedi onboard are quick to discuss the mounting system failures their ship is experiencing, but the handmaidens have already assumed the worst, because it’s the only practical explanation: _sabotage_. The ship shudders and groans as the pilot veers off course, desperate for somewhere—anywhere—to land.

Rabé and Sabé share a glance beyond the queen’s field of vision. Sabé signals with her right hand: _contingency_. Rabé’s breath catches in her throat, but she nods firmly and keeps her eyes forward. Her heart is lodged in her throat; there is nothing to do now but wait for the inevitable.

The handmaidens file into the queen’s chamber, one by one, each falling into line beside Rabé or Sabé. The queen seems remarkably calm, staring ahead as the doors part to allow the Jedi and Panaka entry, having come to brief Queen Amidala of the situation.

The ship shudders again. Rabé wishes she could briefly shut her eyes; she wishes she could turn to Sabé one last time before—

 _Your only mission_ , she remembers from her first day of training, _is to protect the queen._

Then something beneath their feet creaks, groans, and splits; the force of it sends them all flying. There’s no time to reach for the queen; there’s no time to do anything. Careening backwards, Rabé’s head cracks against the wall; the last thing she hears is the blaring of the everything goes dark.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
